Who Are You?
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: "Siapa kau?" Tersenyum lembut, lelaki dengan surai merah gelap bergradasi mulai meraih mangkuk putih berukuran sedang. Mengisinya dengan sup tahu yang masih hangat, terlihat dari uap samar yang mengepul ketika ia menuangkannya. Sementara lelaki bersurai merah cerah masih saja terus memandang dengan kerutan menghiasi permukaan kening halusnya. /RnR?


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Who Are You? © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning: Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran, judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amnesia atau hilang ingatan adalah gangguan dimana seseorang tidak bisa mengingat informasi, pengalaman atau pun suatu kejadian. Sebuah gangguan yang menyerang bagian otak dan membuat penderitanya mengalami kesulitan dalam membentuk ingatan baru. Dan hal itulah yang harus dialami oleh Akashi- ah bukan lagi, tapi Kagami Seijuurou. Kecelakaan mobil parah yang ia alami adalah penyebabnya.

'Srekk srekk'

Gemerisik dedaunan hijau pohon di pekarangan rumah serta kicauan burung gereja menjadi melodi indah di pagi hari. Memberi kesan ketentraman dan juga kedamaian. Seberkas cahaya mentari menelusup di antara celah jendela berhias fabrik tipis berwarna putih yang sedikit terbuka. Menerangi ruangan berisi dua sosok yang saling berpandangan di meja makan, memberikan rasa hangat.

"Siapa kau?"

Tersenyum lembut, lelaki dengan surai merah gelap bergradasi mulai meraih mangkuk putih berukuran sedang. Mengisinya dengan sup tahu yang masih hangat, terlihat dari uap samar yang mengepul ketika ia menuangkannya. Sementara lelaki bersurai merah cerah masih saja terus memandang dengan kerutan menghiasi permukaan kening halusnya.

Bukan hanya pagi ini. Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari belah bibir tersebut. Sudah semenjak dua bulan yang lalu, di setiap saat, ketika kelopak mata mulai terbuka. Di saat itulah, pertanyaan yang sudah sangat melekat dan bahkan sangat ia hafal di dalam pikirannya akan berkumandang. Layaknya doa dan juga mantra. Seperti pil pahit yang harus ia telan setiap harinya.

"Suamimu. Makan lah, Sei. Aku memasak sup kesukaanmu," balasnya seraya meletakan mangkuk sup di hadapan Seijuurou. Lelaki mungil itu menatap sejenak, kemudian kembali beralih ke sesosok asing yang masih saja tersenyum. Kerutan di dahinya sudah menghilang sekarang. Tergantikan tatapan polos dan wajah tanpa dosa.

Mengangguk, Taiga memberi tanda seolah semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada racun dan dia aman memakannya.

Setelah merasa yakin. Dua tangan yang sebelumnya saling bertumpu di atas lutut yang saling bertautan ia gerakan. Sebelah kanan terulur, meraih sendok perak yang sudah tersedia. Mengambil satu suapan lalu memasukan dalam mulut, mengunyah dengan anggunnya layaknya para bangsawan. Manik sewarna kelopak mawar merah itu melebar.

Enak.

Tak ingin menyiakan waktu, Seijuurou menghabiskan sarapannya dengan semangat. Wajahnya yang selalu datar terlihat lebih cerah. Dan juga hidup. Dan tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi bagi Taiga selain melihat hal itu. Melihat cahaya kehidupan terpacar dari dalam diri orang terkasihnya. Lagi.

Tersenyum lebar, lengan besarnya menyentuh helaian merah sehalus sutra milik Seijuurou dan mengacaknya gemas.

"Makan yang banyak, Sei. Semua ini untuk mu!"

"Kau tidak makan? Aku tidak melihatmu menyentuh mangkuk atau pun sendok sama sekali. Kecuali yang kau berikan padaku,"

"Eh?" Taiga berkedip beberapa kali, mencerna pertanyaan sederhana kekasihnya. Menarik kembali lengannya, ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "A-aku sudah makan tadi. Se-sebelum kau bangun. Gommen ne," ujarnya seraya menunjukan senyuman canggung.

Bohong. Meskipun mengalami gangguan pada memorinya, Seijuurou masih bisa membaca gerak-gerik dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Ada kegugupan dan juga kegelisahan.

Menyendok sepotong tahu dengan ukuran sedang, Seijuurou menyuapi suaminya. Dan diterima begitu saja, walaupun pada awalnya Taiga sedikit ragu. Dan merasa tidak enak tentu saja.

"Aku tidak suka seseorang yang berbohong,"

Ya, Taiga tahu akan hal itu. Sangat tahu malah. Tak ada seseorang yang menyukai kebohongan, bahkan dirinya sekali pun.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" pertanyaan polos ia layangkan untuk lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Kagami Taiga, sang suami. Sementara Taiga sendiri terlihat sibuk memakaian sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna hitam yang terlihat lebih seperti pantofel sederhana. Salah satu sepatu favorit milik kekasihnya.

"Yosh! Sudah selesai." Taiga mendongak dan memamerkan senyuman khasnya, "Jalan-jalan." Balasnya singkat yang kemudian berlonjak bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Memperhatikan setiap detil sang kekasih. Dari atas sampai bawah. Blouse hijau tua panjang melekat pas pada tubuhnya, terlihat sangat kontras dengan surai merah dan juga kulit putih susu yang Seijuurou miliki. Lalu dipadukan celana hitam panjang juga sepatu hitam. Tak lupa jam tangan kulit berwarna kayu melingkar manis pada pergelangan tangan kiri. Sempurna, batin Taiga tersenyum puas.

"Ayo," Memperhatikan tangan yang terulur padanya, Seijuurou menerima dan bangun. Meninggalkan bangku kayu kecil tanpa sandaran yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Menatap sejenak tautan tangan mereka. Awalnya hanya berupa tarikan lembut yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah genggaman. Erat, tapi tidak menjerat. Entah mengapa, ia merasa seolah-olah lelaki yang memakai kaos hitam panjang dan jeans itu seperti takut kehilangannya. Lengah sedikit, maka ia akan terlepas dan tertelan.

Atau semua itu hanya perasaannya saja?

.

.

Lagu mozart mengalun lembut, memenuhi ruangan yang dihiasi lampu kaca besar menempel pada langit-langit. Dua sosok itu bergerak seirama dengan nada. Dengan perlahan. Menikmati setiap alunan dan setiap detik yang berjalan. Tak ada orang lain. Hanya mereka berdua. Dan juga perasaan yang mulai saling terkoneksikan.

Mata saling memandang. Saling mempesona, menjerat dan juga menenggelamkan. Kedua tangan Seijuurou bertengger pada kedua bahu lebar suaminya, sementara milik Taiga pada pinggulnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita menikah?"

"Tahun ini adalah empat tahun kita bersama,"

"Apa kita saling mencintai?" memandang lembut. Taiga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencium kening Seijuurou dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggambarkan seberapa besar cinta kita,"

Selanjutnya hanya kata 'Hm,' yang terdengar. Pemuda yang lebih kecil tidak bertanya lagi untuk beberapa saat. Kembali menikmati dansa mereka. Dan Taiga menghela nafas dalam diam. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Setiap hari dan setiap waktu, ia harus sigap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bisa kapan pun terlontar untuknya. Hingga sebuah pertanyaan yang paling tidak terduga, Seijuurou ucapkan dengan nada seolah itu adalah pertanyaan biasa.

"Taiga,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau masih saja mau bertahan?" Taiga terdiam. Gerakan dansa mereka berhenti seketika.

"...Apa maksud mu, Sei?"

"Kau tahu, penyakitku tidak bisa disembuhkan. Jika pun bisa, kemungkinan sangat kecil. Aku hanya akan menjadi beban dalam hidupmu. Menghambat pergerakanmu. Kenapa tidak kau lepas saja diriku? Lalu kau bisa memulai hidup barumu lagi. Dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Bukan menyusahkan seperti ku," lidah Taiga kelu. Lelaki beralis cabang tersebut menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin, bagaimana mungkin Seijuurou bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya?

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" rasa sesak dan juga nyeri menyergap hati. Oksigen di sekitarnya seolah terhenti. Bahkan sedikit pun hal itu tidak pernah terbesit dalam benaknya. Karena yang ia pikirkan selama ini adalah bagaimana cara membuat Seijuurounya itu merasa bahagia. Selalu menyiapkan makanan favoritnya, pakaian kesukaannya dan melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai lainnya.

Meskipun terkadang, rasa pahit harus ia telan bulat-bulat, mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya itu akan melupakannya setiap kali ia terpejam dan membuka mata. Tapi ia tulus melakukan itu semua. Tak sedikit pun ia merasa terpaksa dan juga terbebani. Tidak pernah.

Ia kecewa, tak bisa dipungkiri.

Melihat reaksi suaminya, Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangan. Sejujurnya, ia tidak memiliki niatan untuk menyulut kekecewaan Taiga. Hanya saja... katakan lah. Seijuurou sendiri merasa takut. Ia takut jika suatu hari Taiga merasa lelah, lalu meninggalkannya. Itulah mengapa, ia nekat menanyakan hal itu. Untuk meredakan kegundahan hati yang sedang dialami.

Menghela nafas dalam, Taiga mencoba menata hatinya. Ia tidak ingin di saat ia terlalu terbawa emosi, ia akan menyakiti sang istri. Sabar dan terus bersabar.

"Dengar, Sei." Menuntun agar Seijuurou menatap kedua matanya. Ia menyentuh kedua bahu rapuh tersebut. Menatap dalam-dalam dua kelereng merah indah di hadapannya, "Kau pikir aku ini siapa mu? Aku ini suami mu, Sei. Suamimu. Mana mungkin aku merasa terbebani karena mu? Lalu apa arti dari pernikahan kita? Apa arti dari sumpah yang pernah kita ikrarkan bersama dulu? Aku suamimu, aku akan selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu. Selalu berasa di sisimu, di saat senang maupun susah. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Tangan Taiga beralih menangkup kedua belah pipi Seijuurou. Wajahnya melunak dengan senyum tulus terpatri disana, "...karena aku mencintaimu."

Hati Seijuurou bergetar mendengar penuturan Taiga. Pupil matanya membesar dari ukuran normal. Apa ia salah dengar? Tidak. Memorinya yang terganggu, bukan indera pendengarannya. Lalu, apakah yang suaminya katakan itu memang benar? Menelusup ke dalam manik marun di depannya. Ia menyelam untuk menemukan jawaban. Jemari tangannya bergeser, dari bahu berpindah ke pipi Taiga. Membelainya dengan perlahan dan juga lembut.

Dia tidak berbohong. Lelaki itu jujur akan ucapannya. Dan saat itulah, hatinya tercubit sakit. Karena tak bisa mengingat apapun tentangnya. Lama ia mengamati. Mencoba menangkap setiap memori sebanyak mungkin. Menyimpannya dalam hati.

"Boleh aku mencium mu?" Taiga tersentak. Namun kemudian ia kembali menampilkan senyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Kapan pun kau mau. Kau boleh mencium ku, sebanyak yang kau mau." Sedikit berjinjit, pria mungil itu menangkup pipi Taiga. Membawanya mendekat dan terus mendekat. Hingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengingatmu. Tapi aku yakin, kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu setiap harinya. Seperti sekarang ini. Taiga... aku... mencintaimu..." dan sekali lagi, dua pasang bibir itu saling bertemu. Menyalurkan segala macam perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

.

.

.

The End

Review? :'D


End file.
